Songs of their Lives
by ButterflySoft2010
Summary: Crappy title. My LWD 10 song shuffle songfic. Dasey mostly, some Lizwin.


**This is my iPod shuffle collection for Life with Derek. I have no idea why my iPod decided to play so many songs by the same people. It's almost always more random than this. Oh well, I like what I came up with anyway. **

1. "Together" by Avril Lavigne

Casey slammed Derek's door closed as she walked in. "Derek, we have to talk."

He looked at her, and his stomach twisted at her expression. "What's up, Case? I told you, I'm not telling you where we're going tonight. It's a surprise."

Casey let out a sigh and plopped onto his bed, her face solemn. "This isn't working. We can't do this anymore. We keep fighting and destroying one another." She started crying. "I'm sorry. I'm done. We're done.

**This one made me sad since I think they're a wonderful couple. I'm just waiting for them to happen. I didn't like writing this. **

2. "Capri" by Colbie Caillat

Casey lay on the bed beside her husband, stroking her stomach and smiling at the kicks she felt. She couldn't wait to see her baby girl's beautiful face. Derek said she would look like her mother. Casey wasn't sure, but she knew the infant would grow to be sweet just like her daddy.

Derek rolled over and captured Casey's hand in his. "Excited to see our beautiful angel?" he softly asked her. Casey just smiled.

3. "Say Goodbye" by Skillet

The drive home was awkward and silent. He wanted so much to bring up the past week, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was scared what would happen in a week when they were driving back the way they had come. He didn't want to lose her, but he knew she wasn't sure they should be doing what they were doing.

"Lizzie." She turned her head, and the uncertainty was obvious. "Please. Don't let this be goodbye. I can't—I don't—" She gave a small smile.

"I don't know how this will end, Ed. Look how Casey and Derek ended up. But no matter what, I won't ever say goodbye to you and truly mean it. We'll always end up laughing." And that had to be enough.

4. "Turn Right" by the Jonas Brothers

Tears streamed down Casey's face. Yet another boy had broken her heart. She wanted to be happy, but she was sick of chasing after boys and getting hurt. Maybe she would just give up on boys.

"Case? What happened?" Derek paused in her doorway, but came in when he saw the tears. He'd stopped avoiding them. He accepted them. "Max?" He sighed when she nodded. "Sweetie, none of them deserve you. You're taking all lefts. Try a right. Maybe a turn in the right direction will bring you somewhere happy. Like my arms." He hugged her, but didn't let go.

5. "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" by Hannah Montana

She primped in the mirror, fluffing her hair and adding some lip gloss. It was the first day of senior year, and she was ready to look amazing and be someone other than herself. She heard Derek yell for her, and just as she was about to leave she took a last look at her reflection. Something caught her eye. Something wasn't right. Casey took a step back mentally, then realized what was wrong. She wasn't being herself. No matter what she tried to change, she would always be herself deep down. She couldn't escape her roots. She didn't want to.

6. "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus

"Spacey! Get out of my way! Hockey's on!" Derek yelled at her from his chair, and she just smiled inside. Derek looked adorable and hot all at the same time. He was her step-brother, but she had fallen for him within a week of meeting him. They were complete opposites, but it still somehow worked.

"Maybe if you try moving you'd be able to see," she teased him flirtatiously. He took a double glance at her. Yeah, she was flirting with him. It would get a rise out of him. And she couldn't wait to get into another physical fight.

7. "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne

The moment the car slowed down enough, Casey jumped out and ran upstairs to her room. Derek watched her and sighed. She seemed to have given up on life. She was listless and empty. It made him depressed just to be around her. He was trying to figure out how to help her. He knew what was wrong: she had changed herself so many times to suit her boyfriends and her dad and give in to her perfectionism, he hardly saw any of _Casey_ anymore. She didn't seem to realize that all she had to do was some soul-searching, not give in to every demand a boy made from her.

8. "Battle" by Colbie Caillat

The brunette sat down at her computer and tried to figure out how to best phrase this email. She missed him but it was partly her fault that they had lost touch. She missed the college days when they were almost something more than friends. Now they emailed each other every few months, or years, and did their best to get along when visiting the family. She was sick of this; she just wanted to be with him again. It didn't need to be a battle over—what was it even over? It started as an argument but had gradually morphed into just silence and fights. With a start, she realized how to start the email:

"Dear Edwin"…

9. "He Wasn't" by Avril Lavigne

The music blasted through the house, reflecting Casey's improving mood. She had finally dumped Truman, and she was realizing just how good of news that was. He hadn't ever deserved her. He treated her badly and cheated on her. He wasn't for her. She was done waiting for him to call her or text her.

Derek strolled down the hallway and heard her singing, smiling. Casey was back.

10. "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis

Derek Venturi did not do "feelings", or so he told himself. But this girl changed his mind. She did something to him, and everyone noticed. But not everyone thought it was a good idea, or that it was even love. Some thought it was incest, some considered it an infatuation. It didn't matter. She was the only one who meant anything. As long as she loved him, he was content and happy. And it was love. He had given up on the "no feelings" motto. It was pointless, because Casey McDonald brought quite a few feelings out in him, including love, lust, and pure happiness. No other girl had ever done that to him, and no other girl ever would. Casey was the only one for him.

And for your information, it was most definitely not incest. He looked it up after he saw her. And still remembered it wasn't even when he called her a grade-grubbing keener.

**The funniest thing is that I almost did a fanfic awhile ago for this couple to this song. Just consider this the condensed version, k?**


End file.
